


Elevator Drabbles

by Naemi



Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV), The Faculty (1998), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Period Sex (Oral), Incest, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Distress, Smut, angsty, angsty romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that happen in or nearby elevators. // Nurturing my elevator kink . . . Various prompts for various fandoms.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sound Of Silence [NCIS; Jimmy, Gibbs]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts), [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts), [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts), [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts), [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts), [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts), [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"Do you talk all the time, Palmer?"_ by [**lil_1337**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/lil_1337).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Genre:** Humor

 

Under Gibbs' icy stare, Jimmy squeezes through the rapidly closing doors, although he's rather positive that after the agent's outburst—if a few angrily grunted words can be called such—he is not exactly welcome.

He stares at his feet, realizing that he's rocking back and forth. The ride takes forever; it can’t be normal.

“You talk all the time, Palmer?”

“Um . . . no . . . I can be as quiet as a mouse, Sir . . . Gibbs . . . _Agent_ Gibbs. I don't necessarily . . . I mean . . . ”

He stops dead as he gets aware of the other man's smirk, blushes, looks down again.

“Oh. Okay. I see.”


	2. Rush Of Jealousy [The Faculty; Casey/Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"Casey's pissed at Zeke for flirting with the Hotel desk clerk,"_ by [**addie71**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/addie71).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genre:** (Angsty) Romance

 

Under the drone of sleepy elevator music, Casey steps up close, unsurprised that Zeke's angry eyes darken even further. “I'm really impressed enough now,” he says, an inch away from his boyfriend's lips. “I got the message. Stop acting like a damned moron.”

Zeke hurls him around, presses him hard against the cabin's wall, and kisses him rough, possessively. It's better than punching that poor innocent receptionist right in his pretty face, yet it is hardly satisfying right now.

Casey pushes him away, flabbergasted. “What the fuck?” Despite his words, his voice sounds meek.

Zeke shrugs. “Can't help loving you.”


	3. Experimental Celibacy [NCIS; Tim/Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"McNozzo 'Experiment'"_ by [**NCISVU**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/NCISVU).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Genre:** Smut

 

Tim should have known better than to agree, but there's that. Three weeks into total celibacy, and finally Tony's got him. He comes, hard, in his jeans, _in his damned jeans_ , without even being touched. Tim steadies himself with flat palms and sheer willpower, lest the disgrace knock him off his feet.

“I told you. A matter of time.”

Tony sounds smug. He sounds smug, and content, and—“I hate you.”—Tim wants to cry, despite feeling irritatingly relieved.

“You don't.”

The elevator door pings open.

Tony jangles his keys. “Come on, boy. Just a few steps to your revenge.”


	4. Crisis Resolution [The Faculty; Casey/Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"During an excursion to NYC, Casey gets stuck in an elevator together with the bad boy from school,"_ by [](http://prisca1960.livejournal.com/profile)**[prisca1960](http://prisca1960.livejournal.com/)**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers/Setting:** Post-Invasion  
>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genres:** Friendship/Romance

 

After Marybeth, Casey should be tougher, but he can't help his hands from shaking hard.

“Afraid of heights?”

“Afraid of people.”

Zeke clicks his tongue. “Who would've guessed the Empire State Building gets so many visitors?”

Casey wants to point out that they're a group of what feels like a bazillion people perched in a nut-sized metal box, which is definitely not a fun fact, but suddenly, Zeke kisses him, and that is weird, impossible, disturbing, yet not. The crowd flows out, a new crowd floods in, but they're still kissing, and they don't part all the way back down.

~ ~ ~


	5. Destructive [NCIS; Ziva/Tim]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-prompt, just for my own amusement, for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Genre:** Smut  
>  **Warning:** Oral Sex  
> 

 

Her chocolate eyes rest on his face, but he doesn't look down, refuses to let her see his pleasure. The metal wall against his backside doesn't feel any warmer than her hands on his hips, but at least the elevator isn't clawing into his flesh, so he opts for pushing back rather than forward, despite the heat of her mouth’s delightful invitation.

It is only a matter of minutes. It always is. Later, Ziva will pretend it never happened, and Tim will lie awake that night, trying hard to talk himself out of falling in love, yet to no avail.


	6. Daydream [LotRiPs; Orlando/Miranda Kerr]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"KerrBloom. Lingerie,"_ by [**Moit**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/moit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
> 

 

He looks up, lost in thoughts, watches the glass cabin move down slowly, smoothly, soundless. There's a reflection on the surface that catches his attention. When he turns around, Miranda has apparated behind him like bloody Hermione Granger. Orlando huffs out a breath, making her frown.

“What?”

“The elevator,” he bites out.

Miranda's frown deepens, then it's replaced by a mischievous smile. “You know what they say about lingerie models, do you not?”

He stares at her blankly.

“They don't wear any underwear.”

“Don't they?”

She laughs, winks at him, and enters the elevator to go up. “See for yourself.”


	7. Upside Down [NCIS; Gibbs &/ Tony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"Tony in the elevator and Gibbs outside talking to him,"_ by [**lil_1337**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/lil_1337).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genre:** Friendship or Angsty Romance, depending on your preference.  
> 

 

“That's ridiculous, DiNozzo, and you know it,” Gibbs grunts, but Tony can't hear him well through the closed door.

“What you say, _Boss_?”

“I'll break your neck when you get out. I hope you know.”

“Can't wait.”

Gibbs paces the floor, torn between anger and amusement. “How old are you again? Five?”

“Pouting is not a matter of age.”

“Apparently not.”

There's silence. There's more pacing. Neither of them gives in for a long time, but then Gibbs closes the distance between his ego and the elevator.

“I was wrong,” he says, loud and clear, and _almost_ holds his breath.


	8. Troublesome [LotRiPs; Hannah/Elijah]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"1. Hannah/Elijah--2. eating a girl out whilst she's on her period--3. You said kink,"_ by [**Moit**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/Moit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Genre:** Kink  
>  **Warnings:** Implied Period Sex (Oral), Incest  
> 

 

They're stuck, have been stuck for hours, and Hannah is asleep, leaning against him, her skirt up, panties down. Elijah is still fully dressed, has not yet found the energy to rid himself of his damp pants. It's awkward. It's wrong. His mind loops around that fact, while his mouth continues to tingle with copper and salt. He licks his lips lazily, like the cat who got the cream, disappointed that her taste is fading quickly.

Elijah knows they're both sick fucks, but he loves his sister too much to worry about that.

No one will ever find out, anyway.


	9. Badass [Teen Wolf; Derek, Stiles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"Derek never put a paw in a lift before!"_ by [**BabyDracky**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/BabyDracky).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers/Setting:** slightly AU-ish.  
>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Warning:** Minor Violence  
> 

 

“Okay,” Stiles says, but how he manages is beyond him. His mouth wants either to gape in disbelief or spit out words at random. The way Derek is staring forces him to refrain from both for now.

“If you ever tell anyone, you're dead.”

“Okay,” Stiles repeats.

The cabin races upwards with a _whoosh_.

“How have you never in your life been in an elevator before?”

Derek growls low in his throat.

“O-kay. Got it. Man, for a big bad wolf, you are really a little unworldly sometimes.”

The wall shoves itself right into Stiles' face, or so it seems.


	10. Cookies Mean I Care [NCIS; Abby, Vance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a spoiler, see end notes for prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers/Setting:** reference to  10.12  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Genres:** Friendship/Drama  
> 

 

They bump into each other, he on his way out of the elevator, she inside. Abby stumbles backwards, almost dropping the little zebra-striped box she holds. Vance steadies her by her upper arm.

“Miss Sciuto.”

“That's me.” Her pigtails bounce at her nod.

He waits, guessing that she cannot have had her talking-coherently dose of caffeine yet.

“I've made those.” Abby slips the box into his hands. “I remembered.”

Vance lifts the lid a little, but even without glancing inside, he knows. The cinnamon smell is a forceful memory. He has no words. Abby hugs him tight; he lets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"Leon and Abby (friendship)--Remembering Jackie,"_ by [**lil_1337**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/lil_1337).


	11. Lunch [The Faculty; Casey/Zeke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"Casey/Zeke, surly, a cat toy,"_ by [**claudia603**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/claudia603).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
> 

 

They enter the elevator in silence. Zeke shoves his hands into his pockets, the closest he gets to a pout.

Chips looks up at them, all wide eyes. She howls low, and the squeak that comes out almost makes Casey laugh out loud.

Zeke groans. “This is so stupid,” he complains for the umpteenth time. “So damned stupid.”

“Okay babe, I know. I know the timing sucks—”

“Well, you were just sucking, and, surprise, I really liked that.”

Giggling, Casey replies, “You left the cat toys lying around after playing, not me.”

“Doesn't mean she is supposed to eat them.”


	12. Reflection [Teen Wolf; Chris, Allison]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [**Moit**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/Moit), because the lingerie one sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers/Setting:** reference to  2.09  
>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genre:** Family  
>  **Warning:** angsty

 

 _It's the reflection_ , Chris thinks. It must be. Something about the shine the mirrored walls cast on her chestnut hair. Although the thought is a little immature, he smiles brightly.

She sees his image and grins back, flashing white teeth, making those adorable dimples appear on her cheeks.

His heart clenches with affection.

“You look just like your mother,” he says, reaching out to touch her. His hand dangles in mid-air for the fraction of a heartbeat before it comes to rest on her shoulder, merely an inch away from her soft curls.

“Yeah,” she breathes. “I miss her too.”


	13. End [NCIS; Tim/Abby]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt _"So, I've been thinking,"_ by [**lil_1337**](http://archiveofourown.com/users/lil_1337).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
>  **Genre:** Drama  
>  **Warning:** angsty  
> 

 

Abby tells him on the way up to her apartment, although that wasn't her intention. She can't help it, though. The words just come out of her mouth.

Tim retreats to the far corner of the elevator. Or rather, he takes a half-step back. There is no escape. The hurt rains down on him like a hailstorm.

“I'm sorry, Tim,” she ends, looking at her feet.

He swallows salty tears. “So that's it, then?”

Abby nods firmly. “I really thought it through. Over and over again. I wish it could work. I honestly wish _we_ could work.”

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
